


So Jealous

by amathela



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-08
Updated: 2007-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wonders if he tastes like apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my contribution to the "five things" group project at Kindreds: Five Times Sharon Was Jealous (And One Time She Wasn't). Spoilers for the very first part of the miniseries.

"There's a girl there I know."

Sharon barely glanced at Helo, leaning back in his chair as he looked at his cards. "What girl don't you know?" she asked, mentally rolling her eyes.

He shrugged, and Sharon felt something tug at her as the laughter caught in her throat. Their banter was familiar, comforting, and she tried not to look beneath it; to question the look she sometimes caught in his eyes when he looked at her, the way he watched her fight with the Chief, the tone of his voice when they flew together. She ignored the glances Starbuck threw at him when they were together, the way he and Tyrol weren't quite friends, the long-forgotten teasing he'd endured when he had first been assigned to her.

It was easy to forget the way he'd spent the entire night with her, her first time off-base; she hadn't known anyone, in their group or on Picon, and Helo, who'd been talking for the past week about yet another girl he knew, had taken her to dinner instead, not laughing as she'd had to force down the liquor they'd ordered afterwards, not teasing her when she'd been sick a few hours later behind the hotel (and not telling anyone about it later). Even easier to ignore the thrill - rare, and always surprising - that ran down her spine sometimes when he touched her, brushed her hand as he handed her the toothpaste, hugged her after she flew well on a rotation she'd been nervous about. To pretend she never looked the times he dropped his towel in the rack, that she never once looked back at him as she fought with Tyrol on the way to their latest rendezvous.

She wasn't jealous over him; you didn't get jealous over friends, and Helo was one of her best friends. If he had a girl in every port, and not a few on Galactica, it was his business. Certainly none of hers, and she couldn't care less. Still, she told herself she'd never really liked Gemenon, anyway.

And if she sucked in a breath as Helo rolled the lollipop around in his mouth, well, maybe she was hungry. She stared at it, thinking she could yank it from between his lips, pull him forward, see if he tasted like apple or if -

Luckily - predictably - Starbuck was never far away from a fight, and as Tigh pushed the table over, Sharon stood, pulling Kara back when she lunged for the XO again. Her eyes met Helo's as they struggled to keep her away from Tigh, nothing more than a friendly glance, and Sharon sighed in relief. They shared a smile as Starbuck walked away, Tigh muttering angrily behind her, and this time, she really was looking at the lollipop.


End file.
